As a variety of semiconductor devices have been gaining attention, devices formed on a semiconductor substrate are becoming varied. The devices formed on the semiconductor substrate may be isolated from each other by, for example, an isolation film. As the devices formed on a semiconductor substrate are becoming varied, shapes of the isolation film are also becoming varied. If the device and isolation film having modified shapes are formed on the semiconductor substrate in a conventional manner, unexpected problems may occur.